Come neve sul cuore
by Hellren
Summary: -Cos'hai intenzione di fare col marmocchio?- domandò nuovamente l'altro ragazzo. -Se Miroku ha insistito per affidarlo a me ci deve essere un buon motivo- rispose il ragazzo come se fosse la cosa più ovvia. -Certo che poteva anche essere meno misterioso, neh, Aya-tan?- commentò Hyuuga.


Titolo: Come neve sul cuore

Serie: 07-Ghost

Genere: Shounen-ai

Raiting: Verde

Stato: Oneshot

Pairing: Ayanami x Teito

**07-Ghost – Come neve sul cuore**

Mancavano meno di due settimane a Natale e il traffico nelle vie del centro città era sempre congestionato, il ragazzo all'interno della Mercedes-Benz nera osservava il via vai di tutte quelle persone intente a girare per negozi alla ricerca degli ultimi regali.

-Qualcosa d'interessante Aya-tan?- domandò sorridente il ragazzo al suo fianco.  
-No- rispose lui distogliendo lo sguardo da fuori dal finestrino.  
-La riunione di oggi non è andata male- commentò Hyuuga -Il vecchio Miroku sembra non avere la ben che minima intenzione di lasciare questo mondo-.  
-Che possa pure vivere a lungo, l'importante è che mantenga la sua attuale posizione- rispose tornando a osservare fuori.  
-Cos'hai intenzione di fare col marmocchio?- domandò nuovamente l'altro ragazzo.

Ayanami si voltò verso quello che un tempo era stato un suo compagno di università, in seguito il primo membro del Black Hawks e sua guardia del corpo. Aveva passato buona parte della propria vita in sua compagnia e forse avrebbe potuto azzardarsi a definirlo amico. Solitamente riusciva a capire cosa passasse nella mente di Hyuuga solo guardandolo in volto, eppure in quel momento non ne era completamente certo.

-Se Miroku ha insistito per affidarlo a me ci deve essere un buon motivo- rispose il ragazzo come se fosse la cosa più ovvia.  
-Certo che poteva anche essere meno misterioso, neh, Aya-tan?- commentò Hyuuga e prima che l'amico potesse controbattere qualcosa, si sporse in avanti per parlare all'autista –Ehi Konatsu non potresti muoverti un po'? Inizio ad annoiarmi-.  
-Agli ordini- rispose il biondo sorridendo schiacciando maggiormente il pedale dell'acceleratore.

Ormai si stavano avvicinando al quartiere residenziale, e il traffico era più fluido. Ayanami tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Cosa ne sarebbe stato del marmocchio poco lo importava. Aveva ben altro cui pensare in quel momento e Teito Klein era solo d'impiccio.

-Bentornato Signore- salutò immediatamente Haruse facendo un breve inchino al meglio che poteva, poiché un Kuroyuri addormentato stava tra le sue braccia.

Nel passare accanto ai due, Hyuuga diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla di Haruse sorridendo. Ricordava perfettamente quando gli era toccato prendersi cura del piccolo Kuroyuri, a quei tempi Haruse non faceva ancora parte dei Black Hawks, ma sapeva anche che per quell'uomo, badare a lui non era né una punizione né un declassamento. In un qualche modo quei due si appartenevano. Nel pensare a tutto ciò Hyuuga osservò la schiena di Ayanami. Sì, sapeva esattamente cosa provava Haruse, e come lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per quel marmocchio viziato, lui avrebbe sacrificato la vita per Ayanami.

Mentre il capo dei Black Hawks entrava nel proprio studio, il rumore della porta che si apriva fece voltare Hyuuga. Sorrise nel vedere entrare Konatsu seguito da un ragazzino vestito di nero.

-Teito!- lo salutò Hyuuga -Che ne dici di andare a salutare Aya-tan?-.

Il ragazzino sbuffò leggermente, ma ubbidendo in silenzio si avviò allo studio di Ayanami. Bussò e attese qualche istante prima di aprire la porta. La stanza era come sempre immersa nel perfetto ordine, da quando era arrivato in quella villa, era entrato lì ben poche volte, e si era sempre limitato a stare in piedi al centro della stanza guardando dritto davanti a sé mentre il capo dei Black Hawks lo ignorava apertamente. Eppure quella volta era tutto decisamente diverso. Quando si mise davanti alla scrivania, Ayanami prese un pacco confezionato in una carta argentea e lo appoggiò sul legno della scrivania.  
Teito lo guardò incuriosito stando ben attento a non muoversi dal suo posto.

-Prendilo- gli disse l'uomo appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e incrociando le mani davanti a sé.

Teito sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa, non aveva mai ricevuto regali in vita sua e averne uno proprio da quell'uomo era qualcosa di assolutamente impensato! Con passo incerto si avvicinò alla scrivania, e guardando quelle iridi violacee arrossì leggermente. Impacciato, allungò le mani e le appoggiò sul pacchetto. Lo accarezzò sorridendo e tornò a guardare Ayanami.

-Posso aprirlo?- domandò Teito in un soffio.

Il ragazzo dai capelli argentei lo fissò attentamente. Sì, Miroku gli aveva affidato quel marmocchio per uno scopo ben preciso, non sapeva ancora quale fosse, ma per il momento si sarebbe accontentato di osservarlo. Non comprendeva bene il motivo, ma sentiva che il proprio destino era legato indissolubilmente con quello del ragazzo che dopo il suo cenno affermativo aveva iniziato ad aprire il regalo.

Teito aprì il pacco e ne estrasse una custodia di un legno pregiato, senza accorgersene lasciò che la carta cadesse a terra concentrato com'era a passare l'indice sul simbolo dei Black Hawks inciso nel legno, poi quasi ricordandosi che il vero regalo si trovava all'interno della scatola di legno, la aprì. Trattenne il fiato nel vedere una katana, tremando per l'emozione la prese tra le mani, la sfilò dal fodero e ne osservò la lucente lama. Passò il dito sul filo della lama tagliandosi leggermente. Guardò il sangue scorrere dalla lieve ferita senza accorsi che Ayanami aveva lasciato la scrivania per ritrovarsi al suo fianco. Il padrone della villa, gli prese la mano chinandosi leggermente e gli leccò il dito, dopodiché lo guardò dritto in quelle iridi castane e senza realmente accorgersene lo baciò. Teito sussultò a quel contatto inaspettato, sentì il viso andare a fuoco mentre provava una strana sensazione allo stomaco. Non riusciva a comprendere in pieno cosa stesse accadendo, sapeva solo che non avrebbe mai creduto che le labbra di Ayanami potessero essere tanto morbide e calde. Ma Teito Klein sapeva che il suo posto era al fianco del capo dei Black Hawks, ne era consapevole sin da quando Miroku l'aveva messo davanti a quel ragazzo dall'aspetto gelido.

Quando le loro labbra si separarono, Teito non poté evitare di brontolare leggermente per quel contatto interrotto, vergognandosene immediatamente. Arrossì vistosamente e fece per dire qualcosa, ma le parole gli morivano in gola. Voleva solo sentire nuovamente quelle labbra sulle proprie.

-Grazie- riuscì a sussurrare il ragazzo dopo vari tentativi.

Sul volto di Ayanami apparve un sorriso. Durò solo un attimo ma Teito avrebbe giurato su quella katana che sanciva la sua entrata nei Black Hawks, di averlo visto.

-Aya-tan?- chiamò Hyuuga entrando nella stanza –Oohh! Questa si che è una sorpresa!- dichiarò il braccio destro di Ayanami vedendo l'oggetto che Teito teneva tra le mani.

Sorridendo, Hyuuga si avvicinò al suo superiore, e appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla tornò a guardare il ragazzino affidato al clan da Miroku. Nonostante Ayanami gli aveva sempre dato per intendere che non sapeva cosa farne del marmocchio o che era solo d'impiccio, ormai non c'erano più dubbi. Teito Klein era entrato a far parte della famiglia. Sorrise nuovamente, ma stavolta non c'era traccia di felicità. C'era sempre stato lui accanto ad Aya-tan, sin dai tempi dell'università e ora a causa di quel randagio sarebbe cambiato tutto. Eppure sentiva di non poterlo odiare totalmente.

-Con permesso- mormorò Teito facendo un lieve inchino per poi congedarsi senza attendere un cenno affermativo.

Chiusa la porta alle proprie spalle, il ragazzo sospirò. Non era riuscito a vedere negli occhi Hyuuga perché le lenti scure degli occhiali glielo avevano impedito, eppure gli era parso che gli avesse letto dentro l'anima. E lui, prima che l'altro riuscisse a scavare più in profondità, aveva preferito fuggire da quella stanza. Sospirò e lanciò un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra del corridoio. Nevicava. I fiocchi scendevano delicati per andarsi a posare sul prato. Ayanami era proprio come quella neve. Bianca, fredda e soffice. Sì. Ayanami era come neve sul cuore. Quel suo cuore che non sembrava aver voglia di calmarsi dopo quel bacio. Presto sarebbe arrivato Natale ma Teito Klein il suo regalo l'aveva già ricevuto.

**-Fine-**

3


End file.
